Whispers of the Heart
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: All is fair in love and war. For love, she deceived him. For love he hated her. Can two hearts torn apart be united for the sake of love or will pride forever separate to lonely souls? What price will you pay for love?
1. Chapter 1

**Canary in a Cage: Whispers of the Heart**

**Chapter 1: Marry Me**

In the dark of the night, her heart pounded so hard she was afraid to be heard. Like a canary caught up in a cage that is trying desperately to free itself from the bars that held it prisoner, Serenity's heart rate pulsed over a hundred beats a minute, the beat of it sounding like a drums. She was almost giddy with the sounds of "thump thump thump" pulsing through her veins as she waited at the edge of town, hidden in the woods that marked the transition of the road that led away from or into the small town of Inielle.

Shaking with the complex emotions that coursed through her veins, Serenity placed her hand atop her breasts, as if to will the beat of her heart to slow and to pound less loudly. The idea of being caught this early in her game by the beating of her heart alerting people to her whereabouts was not a pleasant thought.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, Serenity tried to assemble her thoughts, to focus on the reason why she was hiding in the woods, in the middle of the night, waiting for a man to show up. The scandalousness of her actions would destroy every hope she has for her future if she did not succeed.

"Oh God, what am I doing!?" she whispered frantically to the night sky, fear starting to override all other emotions. She closed her eyes and pictured a familiar face crowned with chestnut hair that was almost always held up in a ponytail. In that face, she found beautiful emerald eyes that regarded her with warmth and affection.

"Lita." she sighed in a whisper, as if the mere mention of the other woman's name would transport the chestnut haired woman to her side. Her fears began to give way as the picture in her mind solidified into the shape of the tall amazon woman who had been her only friend ten years out of all eighteen years of her life.

"Serenity…" she remembered her friend saying, "I'm not too crazy about this plan of yours but I will support you all the way. But if things don't turn out well, let's elope, runaway to where no one can find us so we can start our lives again. Don't worry princess; I will always be by your side."

Remembering those words and the undivided support her friend had always given her, Serenity's strength of will resurface and she faced her fears with renewed energy. It was now or never.

Straightening up her spine, she backed further into the woods, making sure to hide her person completely from view before relaxing her muscles. Taking in a deep breath and exhaling almost immediately, she closed her eyes and focused her complete attention on the sounds that surrounded her. The whistling sounds of leaves blowing in the wind, the sound of dried leaves crushing under the movement of the forest creatures, the little clicks and clinks that exposed the world of the woods around her, enchanting her with its mysteriousness.

She smiled as she welcomed the haunted embrace of the woods that were as familiar to her as the back of her hand and yet as mysterious as her own back. Yet her whole focus was on a pair of hooves clobbering down the dirt road some miles away. She was certain of his arrival long before he came insight of the town. Deciding that she couldn't wait any longer, her shaking legs carried her towards him even as her heart hammered once again in her rib cage.

As if touched by unseen hands, her lungs began to fill with air, she felt her heart expand and with each step that drew her closer to him, she felt as if she was floating. And before she knew it, she was running, wild and untamed. Her tangled hair flew behind her in a mass of Golden curls, freed from the restraints of the hood.

She walked, she ran, she flew…her heart soaring like the wind. And then she stopped.

With just two miles between them, she stopped dead in her tracks, gravity and reality bringing her back to her senses. Nothing could have stopped her airless momentum like the image that resolved itself unwillingly in her mind's eye, the image of her corn-kissed haired, blue eyed sister.

'He's not mine. He is hers.' She thought.

The sudden force of that realization rooted her on the spot until he was almost upon her. Only then did she realize that she was exposed. Quickly, she rearranged her hair back into her hood and hopped that he hadn't glimpsed much of her. She was confident that her face had been hidden from his view because of her untamed hair.

When the last strands of her hair fell into its proper place in her cloak, she looked up into two pairs of eyes; one dark brown almost black, and the other, a blue like the midnight sky. Both pairs of eyes were enchanting in their own mysteriousness but only the mystery in the blue gaze held Serenity's attention.

For a moment, that to her was an eternity, the two strangers, familiars, almost friends stared at each other. He was aware that she was no ghost, but in that moment he was willing to believe in dead souls walking in the living world.

After he could endure the silence no longer, he dismounted from his horse and as courtesy dictated, he bowed before her.

"My lady…I am speechless."

"Yet your voice still managed to say those five words." He blinked at her response and at her voice. He realized then that he probably had never heard her voice in all the years he had known her family.

"I do not know what to say." He confessed.

"That is quite alright. I came here this night to meet you and speak to you without being overheard. Forgive me for the inappropriateness of this reunion."

"I'm sure whatever you have to say to me must be very important to you otherwise you wouldn't have taken such a risk." He said, looking at her hooded face. If it hadn't been for her platinum hair he had glimpsed earlier, he would have mistaken her for a felon meaning him harm. Though he could not see her face as it was hidden in the folds of the cloak's hoody, he was certain he was talking to the older sister of his fiancée. However why he was having conversation with her in the middle of the night in the middle of the road, he was unsure. The entire encounter and the scene playing out before him were so bizarre he couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Do not be alarmed at what I am about to reveal to you. I have your best interest at heart and my own."

"Ok." He said. He was apprehensive. Though he didn't know her all that well, he knew one thing for sure, Serenity was a no nonsense person. If she felt it necessary to come meet him in the middle of the night to tell him whatever it is she was going to say, then he knew that whatever it was, it was going to be big.

"I am not very good at beating around the bush so I will go straight to the point. Do not ask my sister's hand in marriage."

He blinked, as if he had not heard what she was saying.

"Pardon me but what…"

"Don't ask Minako to marry you. She won't. She can't. She's engaged to someone else. Someone I am sure you are very familiar with."

He didn't reply to her for a long time so she continued.

"Two months ago, Lord Diamond Wales of Minsceria came to the Manor in a flashy a carriage as any royalty could afford and swept my sister off her feet. He spent a week her, each minute, except night time, accompanied by my sister. By the end of the week, he had won her favor and an unofficial engagement was reached. Before the sun crested over the horizon earlier, he arrived. Tomorrow the official engagement will take place. I know that you love my sister, I know that to her you have been true but I warn you now, if you go there and ask for her hand in marriage, you will be humiliated."

He stood so still that she began to worry about him. Then suddenly he moved and turned his back to her. As he made to mount up on his horse, she reached and grasped much of his arm in her hands. Holding on with a strength born of desperation, she cried out almost frantically,

"Marry me."

That stopped him. Shock like he had never felt before assaulted his system, rendering him speechless again for the third time that night. Thrown off once again he could only crock out, "What?"

"Marry me and she will come back to you." She offered as by way of explanation while letting go of her grip on his arm. He slowly, staggeringly turned around to face the woman he was starting to suspect was not in her right frame of mind.

"If you marry me, she will return to you." She stated again.

"What sense is there in what you are saying?" he questioned, his eyes wide with complete surprise. In his five years away training with the knights of the realm and fighting through the bloody kingdom wars, he had heard, seen and felt a lot of things. But what was happening to him that night, he thought, took the cake.

"Mina has many faces. You, along with anyone she wishes to please only ever see one of her faces. But I, born and reared with her have had the misfortune of knowing my sister all too well. She is a snake in the grass; money and power are her only ambitions in life. She desires to be the most talked about woman in all the lands. She desires to have everything good anybody has. This flaw in her character will draw her back to you."

"Serenity…."

"She cannot stand for me to be happy."

"Stop it."

"Marry me. For a year, treat me as if I am a queen. The man she has betrothed herself to will lavish her with all the precious jewels this world have to offer. For the first three months, she will be happier than anyone. She will be pompous and arrogant. But the man, by nature is not good. He can only hide himself for so long. Soon, everything he will give to her, he will recollect in the most painful of ways. She will then understand the grave mistake she has made. If she were to hear how well you treat me, she will want to return to you but you cannot go to her until a year later. For one year, I ask you to marry me. By then, she will be well prepared and suited to be your wife."

"Woman, are you insane?!"

"I know my sister best of all."

"Clearly not." She looked up at him, and then sighed.

"I know all this sounds crazy but you have to believe me. If you want Minako by your side forever, you are going to have to sacrifice a year."

He stood, unable to answer her. He was confused beyond reason. Nothing of what she had said to him made sense.

"What's in it for you?" he asked. When she didn't respond, he questioned further.

"Beyond a nod and a courtesy, we've never had any association with each other. The only link between us is your sister. So why will you go through all this trouble to warn me and sacrifice yourself for my happiness. What will you gain from this?"

She turned from his piercing eyes, her heart racing. She could tell him the truth, but that one truth was the one thing she could not tell him. If she told him, it would discredit everything she had just told him.

"For the experience."

"Experience?"

"Yes." She said, turning back to him. "I have no desire to marry but my parents insist on giving me away into marriage. If I can marry for a year and then divorce, they will accept that I am not made for marriage. They will give up and allow me to live my life."

"You could have chosen anybody, so why me?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?"

"Yes."

She sighed and turned away from him, her facing him as she gazed at the full moon hanging so low in the sky, its orange color casting an eerie enchantment over the silent road.

"No one will marry me Mr. Shields and you well know it."

"But you said your parents are trying to marr…"

"The only one who will have me is a blind man in his late 70s wanting a wife to keep him company. This man is whom my parents wants to marry me to."

"What...?" he asked in shock.

"He has wealth and is closely tied to members of the royal household. His health is not too good either. I suspect that he must be on his death bed so if I was to become his legal wife, I will come into great fortune."

They were both silent after that.

"Do you not want good fortune?"

She looked at him sharply, wishing she could slap him but she reigned down the impulse and closed her eyes.

"It is not a matter of wanting fortune but rather the means of acquiring it. Besides, to acquire the fortune, he has a will that dictate that his wife could not touch his fortune for twenty years and in those years, she cannot remarry or associate with any man."

"What kind of nonsense..."

"Now you see my dilemma."

"So, just reject him."

"I have done so a thousand and one times but my parents will not let me hear the end of it. They are convinced that no other man would have me so this is the only means of getting rid of me. Anyway, think carefully on what I have told you, if you decide to go along with what I have suggested, find me or my friend, the house cook, Lita. Now I must return before my absence is noted." She said, beginning to walk away.

"Let me give you a ride on my Ankrone."

"No thank you." She said. When she had walked about a yard away, she whistled and from the woods came a light chestnut coated mare who happily greeted her master. Swinging over her back, Serenity departed, leaving Darien Endymion Shields in shock and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Canary in a Cage: Whispers of the Heart**

**Chapter 2 – The Plan**

"Lita we need to do something about this!" Serenity spoke, pacing with irritation. Lita sighed watching her madam pace like an agitated horse.

"Short of drugging him to sleep with you, there is nothing we can do. You've done the best you can Serenity, if he will not take your advice, let him go do as he wishes." Glaring daggers at her friend, Serenity dismissed Lita as having no use.

She sighed and plumped down onto a one person sofa and cupped her face in the palm of her hands. She breathed in deeply and exhaled just as deeply. She was severely confused and so very angry at Mr. Shields for his stubbornness. Not only had he not listened to a word she had said to him when she had met him in the middle of the night, but he had marched straight to the manor at the very rise of the sun to demand his bride. Had she not intercepted him and manipulated the whole conversation, things could have gone really badly for the both of them.

* * *

**Flashback**

Lita who had seen the approach of the expected man some distance off had quickly acted by running into Serenity's room and frantically waking up the tired woman.

"What's wrong Lita?" Serenity asked as she came alert at Lita's frantic antics at trying to wake her up.

"He's here!" she squeaked, eyes wide with both wonder and fear.

"Who is here Lita?" Serenity questioned again, not following Lita's train of thoughts.

Lita swallowed as she uttered hoarsely, "Mr. Shields."

Serenity's reaction was quick and alert. She literally jumped of the makeshift bed and ran to her wardrobe, frantic to find something simple to wear that won't take too much time. Seeing her reaction, Lita pulled herself together and quickly moved to help her dress.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she worked.

"He's here to ask her to marry him."

"What?!" Lita questioned in surprise, stopping momentarily from what she was doing then returned to her task just as quickly. "I thought you said you spoke to him."

"I did but that fool obviously did not listen to me."

"You don't know that. He could be coming to ask for your hand in marriage."

"No Lita, he is not here for me. Believe me; I know how this guy functions."

Right then, she had finished putting on a light green spring muslin that was easily twice her size. She pulled back her tangled curls into a tight a ponytail and then covered herself in her trademark blue-black cloak. With the hood fully pulled over her head, she exited her room with Lita trailing after her.

"What are you going to do Rena?" the servant Questioned.

"I don't know Lita but I'm going to stop him one way or the other." Serenity responded, her senses focused on the problem before her. She walked so quickly that one could mistake her for Jogging.

Taking the route through the servants' quarters, Serenity quickly bade farewell to the worried Lita before exiting the kitchen into the outside world through the kitchen's back door. With no prying eyes watching her, she took off in a dead run to the stables where she knew by now he had arrived.

She saw him climbing the few stairs that would take him to the manor door; if he reached there before she could reach him, there would be no hope of stopping him. Drawing in a deep breath, she called out his name.

"Darien!"

The effect was immediate. He stopped dead in his tracks and stood still as if a current of electricity had just shocked his system. Eyes wide, he stood still. There were not many people around as the majority of them were inside the manor but those around had similar reactions as Darien. They too stopped and stared. They too were shocked at the informal way their madam had addressed the gentleman. What shocked them wasn't even the familiarity with which she had addressed him, but that she, Serenity Evangeleon nightingale, could raise her voice.

For as long as they had worked in the Governor's manor, they had never once heard her raise her voice above a whisper. She had never addressed a person, with the exception of Lita, by any familiar means and despite her apparent kindness and willingness to help when situations called on her to do so; she was infamously known for being cold and aloof. She did not like to be bothered.

But now, seemingly voluntarily and out of nowhere, she had declared a man's name loud and clear with so much familiarity and warmth that it left all those that had heard her voice wonder about the mistress whose features had not been seen by the naked eye for many years.

She was on his heels when he finally turned to watch her. She bypassed him a step, and came to stand before him one stair above so she could address him face to face although she was still a good inch or two below him.

Finally the shock wore off and Darien could not help but raise a sardonic brow. Lost in each other, they had no idea the commotion they stirred among the servants around them. They were unaware of how close they stood; a physical proximity that was unbecoming of the lady of the house and the former fiancé of her sister.

"What do you think you are doing?" she questioned, her tone concealing her disappointment.

"I came to marry my bride and that's exactly what I plan to do."

"Have you taken leave of your senses Mr. Shields?"

"For your sister yes, for I know no other whom I can love this much."

"You will be rejected and humiliated. It will leave a scar you might never be able to shake off."

"Mina will not reject me. She loves me."

"She loves the attention you span on her, nothing more."

"Serenity…"

"Darien I am worried about you." She said so softly that it took him by surprise. He didn't know how to react to what was happening. As angry as he wanted to be at her for portraying Mina in such a negative light, he found he could not be upset at her. She confused him. Since he had met Mina nearly eight years ago, Serenity had said literally no more than just a hand full of words to him and they were all words of greetings and formality. She had never expressed any desire to befriend him, much less care for him. He had known her to be of strong opinion and stubborn nature even though those characteristics were contradictory to her soft spoken and gentle characteristics.

Could it be that beside her immediate family, she had always worn a mask to all others? Worn a mask so thick that even the servants of the house, who were professionally capable of learning things they should not know, could not see through her façade? Who was this woman standing before him, pleading with him for his own good? Could he trust her or was there a sinister plot behind her actions? Was she doing this so that he would agree to marry her for the year she had asked of him?

To say he was confused would be putting it mildly. But Darien had barely opened his mouth to speak when the manor door opened and low and behold, Lord Governor Abraham Nightingale stood at the entrance.

When he saw Darien, for a brief moment, all color seemed to drain out of his face but he quickly recovered, having practiced the act of masquerading his emotions the entirety of his life.

"Ahh Shields, how good it is to see you!" he said loudly. Returning his greeting with a warm smile, Darien walked around Serena to go greet his future father-in-law.

"Sir, good morning and well wishes to you. I am mightily glad to see you in such excellent health."

"Yes of course, when a child is to be married to a man of such quality, it is with great honor to us parents." Lord Nightingale replied.

Serenity effectively tuned out the pleasantries taking place between the two men. Her brain was working at an incredible pace to stop Darien from the action he was about to take but every thought seemed a useless action to take. She was grasping at straws when the mention of Lord Diamond Wales caught her attention. She quickly refocused her attention on what her father was saying to Darien.

"…he is of noble birth, second in line to the throne and head of the imperial Calvary as you well know being that he served as your commanding officer in the war against the southern countries."

Darien did not speak but from how his hand fisted at his side, Serenity's suspicion about certain events were confirmed. Darien did not like Lord Diamond.

"Father please, the man just came from war. Do not bore him with praises of another war hero when the greatest hero we have is the man standing before us." Serenity said as she walked to where the two men stood by the entrance of the manor.

"Daughter." Lord Governor Nightingale said curtly, clearly not happy about her interruption.

"I would borrow Mr. Shields from you now if you are done, there is much he and I have to discuss."

Her father blinked, looking back and forth between his daughter and the man whom he must deny the hand of his youngest, most precious daughter.

"Before we speak Serenity, I need to speak to Milord." Darien replied. The mention of Diamond steeled his resolve to marry Mina.

"Darien…" Serena said, warning bells thick in the mention of his name.

"Lord Governor Nightingale, I know I have been gone a long while but before I left, I promised to come back to wed a daughter of your household."

"That you did and I have saved her unwed for you all these five years you have been away." The lord of the manor answered, causing both Serenity and Darien to blink.

Just then, the doorway opened ajar and standing before the three were none other than the Lady of the house, Madam Marleanne-Rose, her youngest daughter, Lady Minako, and Lord Diamond Wales. An entourage of servants formed a semi-circle around them and in the farthest corner stood the almost indiscernible outline of Lita.

"Darien!" Lady Marleanne-Rose Nightingale gasped. Lady Minako's eyes opened wide and Diamond grinned almost ruthless. In her chest, Serenity's heart pounded in anticipation. She had tried so hard to prevent this confrontation, but now it seemed even the heavens were against her. Was there a way to spare Darien without inquiring his wrath? She desperately thought of what to do to prevent Darien from being so publically humiliated.

"Ah, I am glad you are all here. Our boy is back, now a man to make good on the promise he made to us before he left. Well done boy." Lord Governor Nightingale said, turning to Darien.

Serena was momentarily taken aback. Was her father really going to keep that promise? Would he let Darien marry Minako? Would Darien be spared from such utter humiliation? In that second of confusion, she missed the looks that passed between her father and Diamond, a look that was filled with vicious condemnation.

"Dear…" Lady Marleanne-Rose began in a shaky voice.

"Everyone; let me take this moment to announce that Darien has asked for the hand of my lovely daughter Serenity in marriage and I as her father consent to this match. I am a very fortunate man to have two war heroes interested in my lovely daughters. Tonight there will be feasting and merry making in their honor and on Saturday night, the wedding ceremony for both will take place. Please spread the word to our neighbors and let all who is available attend this joyful occasion!"

Even before he had finished declaring the "good news", shouts and cries of acclamation penetrated the still morning air and the spirit of festivities blossomed. From the corner of her eyes, Serenity saw the look of shock on Minako's face.

Darien, who suddenly felt like the ground had been removed from underneath him, just stood silent, his eyes vacant and unresponding. Deciding that enough was enough, she reached out and took his hand in her own and in the midst of their unwanted audience, slowly guided him away.

She had walked him to a secluded part of the woods behind the manor and sat there with him for nearly an hour before he found his voice.

"There must be some mistake." He said dazedly.

"No Darien, there is no mistake. I told you from the beginning, she has been engaged to marry Diamond."

"You don't understand the kind of monster Diamond is!"

"You don't know the kind of brat my sister is! The two suit each other!" she retorted, irritation evident in her tone.

He got up and with wide steps headed back to the manor. She reached out again for the third time that day and took possession of his arm.

"Listen to me Darien! You're only going to make a fool of yourself!" she said, pulling as he tried to disentangle himself from her.

"I am just going to straighten things out! This is your doing isn't it!" he yelled angrily at her. She let go as if she'd been burned and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Is this your idea of a joke!? Did you plan this with your father!? To get me for yourself?!"

"You're insane." She said simply.

"No, you are. I am going to talk to your father right now and make certain he honors the vow made to me before I left."

Just as he had spoken those words, they heard the approach of running footsteps and in less than a minute, Minako's red face came insight, her honey golden hair flying above and around her like a halo. When he saw her, out of breath but running to him, Darien's heart melted as he ran to meet her half way.

When they met, they embraced passionately, their lips wildly tasting one another. When they could deny air in their lungs no longer, the two lovers loosened their fused lips and stared quite dreamily into each other's eyes.

Watching them, Serenity's heart constricted and air became hard to breath. Clutching the material over the area of her chest as if she could physically stop the pain, she slowly sank to the ground and crawled behind a bush tall and wide enough to offer her some seclusion and privacy. And there she lay, clutching her chest as tremulous waves of pain convulsed through her body. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember how to breathe. Unbidden tears washed down the corners of her face. After a minute of desperate attempts at breathing, her lungs opened up and her hellish encounter with death passed. She lay still as she listened to the plans of the two lovers.

Eventually Minako inquired of her sister but when Darien turned to where Serenity should have been standing, there was no one there. Minako used that time to inform Darien that her father's action had been a plot invented by Serenity who wanted Darien at all cost. Darien voiced his thoughts on how despicable Serenity was. And yet somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice could not help but question Minako's story.

Was Minako right? Could Serenity really be that horrible? He found himself questioning, the image painted of Serenity not quite matching the little he knew of her. But then, she had done many things in the past sixteen hours since his return that were out of place for the Serenity that he knew. At that point he figured it was either believe Minako and accept that Serenity was a manipulative woman or believe Serenity and accept that he had never really known Minako. The later thought hurt too much so he took the easier route and branded Serenity the enemy.

Hours later after the lovers had left; Lita found Serenity and brought her home for lunch and sleep.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Now as evening drew near, she was pacing back and fro, trying to figure out a way to stop Minako's plans.

She knew exactly what her sister hoped for. Minako had made perfectly clear her preference for Diamond. But because vanity knew no bounds, she wanted the two men fighting over her. That was the reason for why she had ran after Darien, the reason she had thrown herself on him like a common whore.

At the banquet hall tonight there would be a clash of wills between Darien and Diamond. Darien was to demand the promise made to him by the governor to be met and Diamond would fight back. Eventually, words would lead to a duel, a duel that would require Mina as the winner's reward. Mina was certain that Diamond would win and when this matter later spread to the whole of the kingdom, she would be the most sort after woman of the century. The most popular woman in their country. This was exactly what she wanted; there was no end to her vanity. She didn't care that if Darien lost this duel it would forever ruin him and scar him.

"If Darien loses, no sire would want their daughter to marry him. This could really ruin him!" Lita said, her own anger at Serenity's deceitful sister starting to show.

"He won't lose." Serenity responded with conviction.

"How do you know?"

"I just know it." She was certain as the mounds on her chest identifying her as female of Darien's victory. But the problem wasn't only if Darien lost. If he won, one way or another, Minako will find a way to disgrace Darien, that wretched brat would find a way to be with Diamond. She needed Diamond for her vanity. Diamond was her ticket to the castle and into royalty and riches. Yes, Darien was now a land owner, a land he won from his service to the realm. But his land was little compared to Diamond's riches. No; between love and power, Mina would choose power and wealth any day of the week.

'What can I do?' she thought, wracking her tired brain. How had she fallen in love with such a hopeless man? She sighed, the gravity of the situation before her starting to strain her patience.

"You know, if Mianko's plan works, this will have a very negative impact on you as well." Lita said thoughtfully.

"I can handle myself Lita."

She stood up and paused as what Lita had said minutes ago repeated in her head, "Short of drugging him to sleep with you, there is nothing we can do…"

"Drugging him…yes that's it!" she shouted in glee and looked at Lita, her eyes bright with plot and mischief.

"Oh no, what is it now?" Lita asked apprehensively, taken aback by the dangerous gleam in her mistress's eyes.

"I need you to make me a sleep inducer. A potent sleep tea."

Lita gulped, starting to sweat under Serenity's bright cerulean gaze. "Whatever for?" she squeaked out, knowing very well that her madam was up to no good.

"Tonight he and I will sleep together."

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!** The more Reviews I get, the more motivated I am at updating regularly so help motivate me by leaving me a review so that I know what you think of my story. Also this story IS NOT SET IN THE SILVER MILLENNIUM. It is set on earth in the past when there was horses and kings and such.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sleep

**Canary in a Cage: Whispers of the Heart**

**Chapter 3 – Sleep**

The festivity was in full swing when Serenity made her entry. How she wished her presence could go unnoticed as it had always been, but not tonight. Tonight, this was supposedly her engagement night and like any bride to be, she would have to face the spotlight. So she wasn't too surprise when she was announced upon her entrance into the ball room. But she cursed her luck for not anticipating this move by her father and taping shut the mouth of the herald. Walking amidst the gazes of all the onlookers, she felt bare even though she was heavily garbed in a black long sleeve gown and covered head to toe with her cloak.

She saw Darien blinked and Diamond raise his brow for a split second before an amused smile lightened out his handsome features. Serenity squashed an impulse to role her eyes. For a devil, as she suspected him to be, he was too handsome. He was attired all in white, his platinum hair, more bleach-white silver than hers, was polished and styled. He swaged with power and bore the elegance of royalty. He was not a man to be trifled with.

His opposite, as Darien seemed to be, was decked all in black. He looked handsome. Obviously he had put in a lot of work to his features too because the tote beard and bushy mustache were gone, and in its place stood an elegant prince with a charming smile. Both men were handsome and elegant but the auras around them were totally different. Whereas Darien's presence commanded respect, Diamond demanded it. Darien was no weak man but Diamond's very presence imposed intimidation and control and thus he could not be as easily dismissed as Darien could.

"Dear sister" Minako chimed falsely, as she rose in her trademark orange ball gown that exposed much of her breasts. The dress was indecent in every way possible, there were two long slits from her upper thighs to the end of the gown on the floor and when she moved, her bare flesh exposed for all to see.

Minako walked quite seductively toward her sister, knowing very well the effect the movements of her hips and rear end had on the men. Serenity only rolled her eyes. She was far too embarrassed to be related to the blond temptress. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the proud face of their father and the ill face of their mother. While Minako was without question a beauty and a favorite of their parents, Lady Marlene had never approved Minako's choice of wardrobe. Governor Nightingale had no problem with it seeing as it brought prominent men to his realm and helped him keep his seat. After all, not many can boost about being governor for sixteen years. The most anyone got was eight years.

Minako stopped before her sister and smiled prettily.

"Couldn't you have worn something less dreary sister? It is our engagement night after all, live a little." She said as she attempted to remove Serenity's cloak off her back.

Grasping her younger sister's hands in her own, Serenity squeezed hard enough to leave a bruise. Minako barely held in a scream.

"Remove you filthy hands off of me you wretched whore." She whispered menacingly into her sister's face. Minako recoiled with evident shock from her sister's attack. Bypassing her, Serenity continued to the seat placed near Darien for her to sit.

Minako quickly recovered from the verbal assault and displayed her fake cheerful smile, immediately dousing the concerns of the onlookers and restoring the festive mood. But Darien and Diamond and their parent had noted the interaction.

Diamond merely raised a brow; Darien on the other hand glared daggers at Serenity who ignored him. Minako returned to her seat and the party pressed on. People danced and sung, Minako danced with both men and gossip flowed freely around the room. Diamond requested a dance from Serenity who politely refused him. People even began to argue about which of the two men looked good beside Minako.

Through it all, Serenity sat silently, watching and waiting for the perfect opportunity to implement her plan. And she was not disappointed. As the hour drew nearer to when the official engagement ceremony would take place, Minako retired to the ladies room to fix herself up. Meeting Lita's eyes for a brief second, the plan was put into motion.

Serenity rouse to her feet after Mina had left and excused herself. When she exited the great hall, she diverted from the direction Mina had taken and took to the library. Her room was on the second floor, there was no way she could convincingly make Darien go in that direction and neither could they go to Minako's room if their plan was to be carried out. They needed a place where it was easy for them to be found but not the very first place people would look. The library was the perfect place.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Lita, as one of the servers poured a drink for both Diamond and Darien but unbeknownst to both men, Darien's had a little additive missed in. When he had finished drinking, she took back the cup and exited the great hall. With another drink in hand, she went in search of Minako.

"Madam, can I help you?" she said when she came upon Minako in the ladies powder room. Minako looked up at her curiously.

"Aren't you supposed to be my sister's servant?" Minako asked skeptically.

"Not quite." Lita replied with a soft smile as she sat the drink precariously on the vanity desk.

"I am the chef of this household. It just happens to be that Serenity and I get along well." She answered as she proceeded to straighten out Mina's dress and fuss over her.

"Are you content with the party madam?" Lita asked, hoping to stall for as long as she could.

"Of course. It is my engagement night after all. Did you by any chance bring the drink for me?"

"Yes. Please help yourself."

Taking the drink, Minako began to sip on it while Lita silently put the finishing touch on her.

"There, aren't you lovely." Lita finished. Mina sat her unfinished cup of drink on the vanity desk and stood up, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Well thank you. It's good to have a servant who knows how to do things around here." The young lady praised.

"Thank you my lady. Now you must be off to the ball, them men won't wait forever." Mina gave Lita a shrewd smile filled with cunning conviction and certainty.

"Oh no, they will wait for me forever for I am the most beautiful thing any man has ever seen." She said.

"That be as it is, you best be going now. Master and madam ain't getting any younger."

"Mmm…I guess you're right." Mina responded. Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she blew her reflection a kiss, and walked.

She had barely taken a step when Lita slyly tipped the cup of the drink and on to Mina's dress, the drink poured.

Minako's gasped of horror mirrored Lita's fake one.

* * *

Ushering Minako to her room to change into something else, Lita made a quick excuse to check on the kitchen staff. But instead of going to the kitchen, she snuck into the great hall, noting with pride that her brewed sleep inducer was starting to take effect on Darien who could barely suppress a yawn. Diamond was on the dance floor flirting with some women and Lord Nightingale was dancing with Lady Marlene. Lita snuck behind the chair where Darien was sitting to deliver her message.

"Please do not be alarmed and do not turn around. Lady Mina requests your presence in the library Sir."

Convinced that he had heard her, she departed to the kitchen where she lingered for a few minutes before heading to Minako's bedroom where she found the young lady fast asleep. Smiling triumphant, she entered and closed the door.

* * *

Darien, having been told that his love wanted him in the library and his wits slowed by the progressive process of the sleep inducer, did not think twice about his actions. Happily, he snuck out of the great hall and arrived in the library within minutes.

"Mina?" he called, his speech slurred as if drunk.

"Love where are you?" he asked, his eyes heavier than lead. He walked further into the library, turning left and right until he came upon a breathtaking scene that surely reminded him of a midsummer's night dream.

There she stood with her back to him, her silvery enchanted waterfall hair cascading down her back in waves. He saw only parts of pale flesh, made visible by the moonlight and his groin stood with the flow of blood. He felt himself wet with just the mere sight of her and before he knew it, his arm wrapped around her from behind and grasped her bountiful breasts.

Fervently, hungrily, he kneaded her breasts, drawing moans of unexpected pleasure from the unsuspecting young woman. She had planned this, had lured him to this dark spot where only the moon would bear witness to her deceit but she had not prepared for this. She had expected him to fall right into sleep, and she would lay next to him, be discovered and pretend that they had shared a night of passion together. She had not planned that something would actually happen, or that she would indeed lose control and give herself so wholly to him.

But from the moment she felt his eyes on her, her body would no longer obey her instructions. When he touched her breasts and laid those hungry kisses upon her neck, she became his entirely. With no more control over her actions than he had over his, the two delved into burning passion, their bodies baring testimony to the naked truth of their desire for each other.

Blindly, silently, desperately, truthfully they became one. What their minds could not comprehend, their bodies did and embraced the freedom found within each other. When last the midnight hour sounded, they collapsed upon each other in sated exhaustion.

* * *

And it was on this scene that the first servant to locate them came to witness. Caught off guard by the shirtless muscle man before her and the blanket covered girl held protectively in his arms, the servant could do naught but scream in embarrassed shock. This of course alerted the household to the whereabouts of the bride-to-be and groom-to-be who had disappeared from the engagement party for the rest of the evening.

The hour was close to one and half past midnight, the party had ended the previous hour. When Minako, Serenity and Darien had not returned, concern for his family's reputation had drove Lord Governor Abraham to seek his daughters. They had found Minako quickly enough in her bedroom fast asleep, but had had no luck in locating the other two people.

The party was then called to a close with an invented excuse that both daughters were unwell and fast asleep. Lord Abrahama was very aware that none of the guests believed the excuse but it was better to say that than admit that his oldest daughter and her groom to be had gone on a night rendezvous to have an early honeymoon. The shame of such an action he refused to imagine. But when he was taken to the library where his daughter was discovered wrapped only in blankets, he could not deny the reality of the situation.

To the onlookers, he seemed furious but for the very first time in her life, Abraham was proud of his daughter. He had worried having a spinster for a daughter but now he had no reason to worry. Since there was clear evidence that the two had had relations that night, Darien would have no choice but to marry Serenity. He didn't have to worry about him getting between Mina and Diamond anymore. And he didn't have to concern himself over Serenity's marriage no longer, she would be gone with him whether she liked it or not.

Lita had quickly arrived at the scene upon the maid's scream. Serenity was already covering every piece of her figure with the blanket. She hoped the maid hadn't seen much of her. It had been hard to extract herself from Darien. Lita then proceeded to wake the sleeping man whore groggily came awake.

He blinked; Lita's face momentarily unfamiliar to him. Then the mechanics of his brain began to turn, sensations began to burn his memories and on his epidermis. Clear as day he remembered the electrifying sensation of touch and taste, the unbelieving satisfaction and contentedness that had resulted from the love making. Happiness like nothing he'd ever felt before invaded his heart and soul, every vein in his body pulsed with the roar of a warrior, of a conqueror.

"Mina!" he cried suddenly, turning his head to look at the woman he thought he had made love to.

She wanted to run, to hide, she wanted to die. Everything had gone terribly wrong and now there she sat, gazing into the dead eyes of the man whose look of horror was quietly and quickly replaced with a look of profound anguish and disbelief. When he had turned to her, calling her by the name of her sister, she could not avoid his gaze. The undisguised look of complete happiness he regarded her with at first thinking she was Minako nearly killed her, but the latter look that spoke volumes of her monstrous deceit undid her.

Her eyes watered, in the reflection of his eyes, she saw that she was no better than her sister. She could find no words to apologize, to fix the situation they were in, to speak words of comfort to him. Too late did she understand the consequences of her actions.

And as the two stared at each other in evident shock, Lord Abraham appeared on the scene, followed quickly by Mina and Diamond.

Seeing the man she had been with for years sitting nearly naked beside her sister who was covered from head to toe with a blanket, anger she had never known rouse in Mina's heart. She could not believe her eyes. Not only was her plan for the night ruined but right under her nose, her sister had stolen her man, she had stolen her first love.

"Ha!" she uttered spitefully, "And you called me a whore?"

Gasps followed her words and in anger she stomped away. Serenity did not show any awareness to her sister's words but inside her soul, a light went out. Since no one other than Darien could see her eyes, she closed her cerulean blue orbs, a silent tear trailing down her cheek.

'What have I done?!'

* * *

It was without a doubt the most humiliating and embarrassing situation Serenity had ever been in. After Mina had stomped out of the library, Lita had rushed everyone out and with extreme gentleness, guided Serenity back to her room. She had then covered Serenity up in her bed to rest some more while she returned to Darien and wrapped him in the blanket he still sat on. He sat so still, his eyes so blank. She had never seen a person look this dead while alive. Her heart went to him and she felt the burden of guilt, having played a role in the deception.

Like with Serenity, she guided him to a room she had made a servant prepared, and laid him down to rest as well. In each room, both man and woman could do naught but stare at nothing, their consciousness devoid of action. And in this way, they passed several hours, the news of their actions stirring the town's people into a flurry of gossip and activity.

As she laid sleeping some hours later, a knock came on her door, rousing her from her sleepless sleep.

"Come in" she mouthed but no sound escaped her throat. She rose, not bothering to put on a shawl or some clothes and with only the blanket wrapped securely around her entire figure, walked to the door.

When she opened it, her eyes could not believe what it beheld. Standing before her was none other than Darien, his face stoic and emotionless. If he was taken aback by her blanketed appearance, he showed no sign.

She opened the door wide and moved aside. He walked in and closed the door behind them.

The two stood staring at each other, one with surprise and one emotionless. Serenity worked her lips, searching for words. She had all the questions in the head but none would come out.

"Get dress." he commanded suddenly, his voice cold and closed. She blinked, tilting her head to the side as was customary of her when she was confused.

"We are to be wedded before the hour pass. Get dressed." He said, turning to leave.

"Wed?!" she nearly yelled, her eyes wide with surprise. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. He breathed in deeply, and turned back to her.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked mockingly, a bitter smirking twisting his handsome features into a hateful snare. His whole demeanor spoke of hate, a never ending pit of disdain and vengeance.

The butterfly that had risen in the pit of her stomach turned into acid as she began to comprehend the situation.

"You will marry me out of anger and vengeance?" she asked, shocked and mortified at his assertion.

"What? Did you think I would fall in love with a snake?" he quipped, his words intending to hurt and bleed and it did exactly that.

Serena closed her eyes, her breathing jumping on a frantic pace. It hurt so much to see him so hateful and bitter but she knew she could do nothing about that, she had brought this upon herself.

"You can't live your life hating the woman you will marry for life Darien; there is no happiness in that."

"Let's get one thing straight, I am marrying you only for the span of a year. Afterwards I will cast you aside like the garbage that you are and marry your sister, do you understand me?" she looked at him sharply, her heart filled with rage and bitter acceptance of her actions.

"Oh." she said, clothing her heart in a wall of ice before it broke beyond repair.

"And what makes you think she would want you then?"

"I will make her want me, that you can be certain."

"She will be a married woman Darien."

He gave her a bitter smile filled with mocking amusement.

"You knew this when you first proposed this idea did you not?" he asked and Serenity found she could not answer.

"You don't have to marry me you know...just wait the year and..."

"No Serenity. You began this plot and we will see it to the end. Come out ready for our marriage. The elders wait in the great hall." he said, opened the door and walked out.

She crumbled to the floor, gravity and reality laying a heavy burden on her heart. Lita found her like this and together the two ladies readied themselves for the wedding that was full of hate and revenge.

* * *

Darien was no fool, he knew that he would be forced to marry Serenity, if he didn't the consequences would be dire. Already he had to face the stain on his reputation; he couldn't handle another scandal such as rejecting to take responsibility for the woman he had bedded. The world would not care that she had deceived him and that she had drugged him.

As he sat in the Great hall awaiting the arrival of his "bride", he could not help but reflect on the conversation that took place between him and Lord Abraham, the conversation that had made him decide to marry Serenity.

Not only had Lord Abraham made plain that he had had no intentions whatsoever in marrying Mina to him, but that if he insisted on not taking responsibility for Serenity, he would be taken to the capital for the kings judgment.

"And besides," Lord Abraham had said, "the women in my family are very fertile, I will not wait to see that hideous child birth another hideous bastard."

Darien sighed remembering those words. Though he did not believe Lord Abraham about the fertility of the Nightingale women, after all, he had bedded Mina a couple of times before he had left five years ago and nothing came off it, he still could not get past the thought that it could happen with Serenity.

He had not been Mina's first, but he was most certainly Serenity's.

And so he had decided to marry her. Three months would reveal if she carried his child or not. After that, he would make her suffer the rest of the nine months until she could stand it no more. He would make sure she never forgets what she had done to him.

"I will make you pay Serenity, you just wait." he muttered darkly to himself.

Across from him sat Minako and her fiancée. She was in conversation with him, doing everything she could to get Darien to look her way so she can make him jealous for betraying her. It didn't matter that she had been the first to betray him, it didn't matter to her that she had just been using him, she was resentful of the fact that she hadn't been the one to dispose of him for she felt that was her right.

On a raised platform directly opposite the entry of the great hall sat twelve elders; among them was Lord Abraham, his wife and the priest who would bless the marriage. Seated before them were majority of the town's people whose curiosity and thirst for scandal had prompted them to attend this last minute sham of a marriage. They would forget all wedding events, but not this one. This marriage would be recorded in the history of Inielle for all times.

Some minutes past and Darien was beginning to have his doubt. Would Serenity really show up? A part of him wished that she wouldn't, wished that she would jump a window and never be seen again. But there was another part of him, a deeper, incomprehensible part of him that knew she would come, that expected her to come and even hoped that she would. When the thought occurred briefly in his conscious processes, he cast it aside and operated quickly to filling his heart with abhorrence for the woman who had made him loose his everything.

He looked up then to where Mina sat flirting openly with Diamond and his heart burned further with jealous rage. He growled lowly in his throat, murderous thoughts maddening him. Before any further thought could prompt him into taking action, the double doors of the great hall opened suddenly, revealing the bride to the gathered mass.

* * *

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**! REVIEWS encourage my creative juice and keeps me writing!

A big thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far. Thank you!^^


	4. Chapter 4 – The wedding and the Journey

**Whispers of the Heart**

**Chapter 4 – The wedding and the Journey**

There was an audible sound of disappointment when the guests beheld the bride. Even Darien had to raise a brow. He was almost amused by her appearance but he quickly caught himself and restructured his face into the emotionless mask he'd worn all day.

Like the rest of the audience only with his thoughts firmly hidden from his expression, Darien had to wonder if Serenity ever wore anything other than grays, blacks and browns. For as long as he had been acquainted with her, he could not remember a single moment when she had worn bright color clothing or shown any skin at all, she was always covered, head to toe. Even her eyes were often covered; he had to wonder how she saw where she walked.

Until the night he held her in his arms, he, just like everyone else, had thought she was an incredibly chubby woman. The clothes she wore were big and spanned out. But now he knew better. He remembered a bit of the pale flesh he had glimpsed under the moon light and recalled that she had fitted like a glove in the circle of his arm. Now he found himself wondering why she covered herself entire so.

'Does she have some large scar on her body or is her face as hideous as I've heard?' he wondered mentally. He tried but could not recall her face from what happened between them nor could he recall feeling any blemish on that perfectly smooth and soft body.

He blinked, the direction of his thoughts surprising him. He sighed and looked up just in time to see her stop in front of him. All but her eyes were visible. Cloth covered her forehead and mouth.

She wore a dull gray heavy dress and a dark blue cloak. The hood of the cloak covered much of her face and concealed all her hair. Her hands were encased in black gloves. She regarded him with unreadable eyes. Yet in the depth of those cerulean eyes that seemed to hypnotize and draw him in, he could understand one message.

'Are you sure about this?'

Without thinking, without realizing it, his eyes replied.

'I am.'

Taking her hand, he led her to the raised dais where the elders sat and together they knelt before them. Still held bound by the power in her eyes, Darien was completely unaware that he was being absolutely gentle and loving towards her. She was just as easily engrossed in the depths of his midnight orbs and thus did not notice his suddenly loving attitude towards her. But all the guest saw. Lita smiled unknowingly, and not meaning to, the couple about to be married put to rest rumors that said they were getting married because Serenity was pregnant. Seeing Darien's gentleness towards her, all but Lita and Diamond, adopted the misconception that Darien and Serenity were in love.

Clenching her hands tightly, Minako fought to contain her rage at the two who had made a fool out of her. She was so angry that she didn't notice that Diamond was watching her amusedly. Diamond watched the whole affair in amused silence, he knew that whatever spell held Darien captive, it would last only for a moment.

The wedding happened quickly enough, wedding vows spoken and applauses thundered throughout the hall, waking the two now married couple from their hypnotized state. Resentment once again clouded Darien's heart and self-loathing returned full force into hers. In the midst of the applauding audience, their fake smiles replaced the genuine smile that had been there mere minutes before. And for the rest of the occasion, they played their roles, putting on a show that fooled almost all the people.

* * *

Hours had passed, the night had arrived, visitors had returned home, the moon had risen to its place in the night sky but Serenity could find no peace in her heart. She stood by her window, gazing out at the bright crescent moon.

As soon as the wedding had ended and the guest had departed, Darien's facade faded. He informed Serenity and her family that he was leaving and that Serenity should travel With Diamond's entourage when they were returning to the capital and that he would meet them at the crossroad.

When Lady Marlene suggested that Serenity take Lita along to her new home, Darien had refused. Shocked and angry at him, she had argued with him to no end. He had forced Serenity's father to agree with him with threats that he would leave Serenity to be their responsibility if she dared to bring Lita along. Not wanting to deal with anymore scandals, Lord Abraham had agreed saying that a newly married couple didn't need a third wheel and that for the mean time; Lita would remain at the manor until such a time when Serenity becomes pregnant.

Regardless of what she said, she was the woman and he the man and it was his house she was moving into. He had final say in all things. She knew that he was doing this to her on purpose, trying to hurt her and give her no room to breathe. She knew she deserved what he was doing to her but it was hard to accept it. More conversation went on between her father and Darien but she was completely disregarded. Realizing that her input would make no difference, she left the men to their conversation.

An hour later, Lita informed her that Darien had left town.

Together the two women cried, knowing that their actions were ultimately the result of their separation.

* * *

The week until Mina's wedding was busy and noisy. Angered by Darien and Serenity's marriage, Minako wanted her wedding to be the event of the century. Something that would overshadow what she calls, "their pathetic wedding."

Her desperation and anger manifested itself through endless work for the servants, hating and hurtful words towards Serenity who promptly ignored her, and physical abuse of Lita. When she slapped Lita a third time that week, Serenity became so enraged that she responded likewise and smacked Minako silly on both her cheeks.

In anger, Minako launched herself at Serenity whose quick reflexes put her out of harm's way. In their desperation to stop her from falling, the servants grabbed onto her dress, her wedding dress she was doing final adjustments to, and ripped it off of her. Because the material for the dress had been so delicate, the seamstress could not put it back together.

She fainted promptly and stayed in bed for the remainder of the week. Lady Marlene took over the remainder of the wedding preparation.

Friday finally dawned, the day before the wedding, and Mina who had been in bed since Wednesday, went out to take a look at what had been done in her absence. She was thrilled at the development, and preened with undisguised pride. Everything had gone according to her vision, gold and orange bringing together her youthful dreams.

That night, they held a little intimate dinner to which Serenity was present only for half an hour. When the dowry part of the evening event came up, she decided to leave. Before she could make it out the door, she overheard Mina snidely remark, "Good daughters' get dowries; whores don't."

Lita who had also overheard the snide remark was so angry that when she went to serve drinks, she "accidently" spilled it over Mina's exposed bosom.

* * *

Serena did not attend the wedding. That fine Saturday afternoon, she took a stroll through the town she had been born in and committed what she saw into memory. She knew that after a year, she may have to return to this place. She had never liked the town because she had never felt at home in it. But now that she had to leave, she felt the impact of her history in the small town of Inielle.

* * *

Mina was unhappy. it was her wedding day, people from all over the country were there to see her get married to one of the most prominent and powerful men in the kingdom and yet she was unhappy. As the ceremony dragged on, she played her role, playing the blushing bride. When people's attentions were not on her, she fought hard to hide her angry expression. The ceremonious part of the wedding was over. She had not seen her sister there. The whole purpose of that extravagant wedding was to make Serenity thoroughly jealous but her sister was nowhere to be found. As the banquet began, people began to talk and when they did, Mina found that people were more interested in discussing the wedding that happened a week ago than hers.

She felt like her spotlight was taken away from her.

"Not only do you take my man but now you want to steal my spotlight, Serenity you wretched bastard! You should have died along with your parents!" she screamed angrily, picking whatever was at hand and throwing it to the wall. Tired from her excessive tantrums, she stood breathing hard as murderous thoughts consumed her mind.

Her dislike of her sister reaching lethal capacity.

"I will make you pay Serenity. Just you wait."

* * *

Upon her return after all the guests had left and the wedding had long ended, Serenity found herself in the company of Diamond. She was passing her sister's bed chambers when the newly married man came out of Minako's room. Thinking to nod and pass him by as she'd always done, it came as an unexpected shock to her when he spoke her name as soon as she passed him.

"Serenity." His voice had a strangeness to it she did not like. It wasn't exactly malicious but it was not friendly either. She stopped and turned to regard him, her azure eyes clashing with his icy blue flames.

"I thank you for your involvement in securing Mina to me." he said, his smile a little of a smirk and a little of amusement.

"Do not misunderstand me Lord Diamond." She replied coolly before turning around and continuing on her journey.

"Pack boots and clothes for living in a swamp, I assure you lady that such a place is where Darien resides. The ground is muddy and unsteady." He called after. Whether she heard or not, she gave no indication to him as she rounded the corner and turned from his view.

He watched her go with an expression that would have left all who knew him puzzled. It was a mixture of pity and fondness. He didn't know why but Serenity entertained him immensely. He was easily amused by her and his attention easily commanded by her presence. He even fancied himself being slightly attracted to her.

He laughed at the thought.

* * *

The departure time came all too quickly the following afternoon. Deciding that she didn't want to be part of the tearful goodbye that would take place between Minako and their parents, Serenity had wished them farewell and gone ahead on her chestnut mare. Lita had accompanied her.

The two women, best friends since they met eight years prior, walked both their horses, hoping to stall the inevitable goodbye ahead. They took back paths less traveled, seeking the silence and comfort of each other rather than the stare and whispers of others.

When they arrived at the edge of the town where the town's gate stood ajar, Serena turned to Lita, her tears freely falling.

"Return Lita. I can bear no more of this."

Lita nodded, her own tears flooding her oval face. She reached into a side pocket on her uniform and pulled out a small pouch. Holding it in one hand, she reached out and took one of Serenity's hands.

"Do not return this to me." She spoke, he voice choked with sobs. "If you wish to return this to me, wait till we meet again. This is your dowry. It is not much but it is all I have. Let this remind you that you have someone that loves you and worries about you. Every day I will say a prayer for your happiness, that Darien's heart will soften and that he will forgive us both for our deceit. I pray that for his sake he realizes what a treasure you are and with all his heart cherish you."

"Lita…"

"When bad things happen, smile. Be strong and wait for me. I will do all I can to find a way to come back to your side. This is only a temporary separation do you understand?"

Giving into the sobs in her heart, Serenity threw her arms around the tall woman and the two cried together. Their hearts heavy with the impeding separation. The uncertainty of the lives they will live separate from that point on cast a shadow of sorrow and fear on their hearts, opening up a vulnerability neither realized existed in the shadows of their consciousness. With a final goodbye, Lita left Serenity at the city gate as she waited for the rest of the traveling company to join her.

Looking up into the empty blue sky, she knew her life would never be the same again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!** As I've said numerous times, when my stories are reviewed, I know that people are still interested and that keeps me going so please REVIEW! And I know this is a short chapter but please bare with me. school will be over in a month and I have lots of projects and research papers to write, I might not be able to post another chapter until the end of april, we will see.


End file.
